The Night
by Jeisa
Summary: The night that James proposed to Lily was the most magical night of her life. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**The Day.**

Lily was hasitly tidying herself for her date tonight with James. It was the last day of school at Hogwarts and they wanted to celebrate together. James had told her that their date was a surprise and that he had told no one what was going on. He didn't even tell Siruis, which was quite interesting because Sirius was James' best friend. As Lily straighted her red hair, she heard a knock on her door.

"Lily? You in there?" She heard her friend Alice call to her.

"Yea just getting ready." She called back. "Come on in."

Alice opened the door to see Lily standing in front of the mirror in a black, spagetti-strap, knee-length dress.

"Ow ow, Lily!" Alice exclaimed, "You look hotter than a fire in the Sahara!"

"Uh, I guess I'll Take that as a compliment."

"Yea you should." Alice watched her as she got ready in silence before Lily asked, "Is there something else?"

"Oh. Yea." Alice snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality. "James told me to tell you to hurry or you two lovebirds would be late. Also, he looked kinda nervous about something."

"Well, we do graduate tommorrow."

"Yea but I don't think it was that." Alice said as she walked over to stand by Lily, "Hmm...I wonder-"

"Any reason for you to have a sudden curiosity with _my _boyfriend and what's he's doing?"

"No. No reason. I hope you two have fun tonight."

"Me too."

Alice turned to walk away, but before she exited, she turned to Lily and pointed her wand at her. The dress that Lily was wearing transfigured into a green halter-top. "This looks better on you." She said with a huge smile.

"Yea, it does. It brings out my eyes. Thanks Alice." Lily gave her best friend a hug. "Okay," she said pulling out of the hug, "wish to walk me down to my boyfriend?"

"Of course, Lily."

Lily put the final touches on her appearance and changed the color of her shoes to green so they would match her dress. As the two friends walked out of the room, Alice suddenly stopped Lily.

"Wait." she said as she pushed Lily away from the stairs.

"What?"

"I've got to announce you." Alice said with a mischevious smile as she ran down the stairs ahead of Lily. When she reached the bottom, Lily heard her say something to James before she called up to Lily over-dramatically. "I have the great pleasure of announcing to you tonight, the one, the only, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous-"

"Alice please hurry up." James almost yelled at her.

"Fine, fine." Alice sighed. "The one, the only...LILY EVANS!!!!"

* * *

Truth-be-told, James had been nervous for that night, but when he watched Lily walk down the stairs to the common room, all of his doubts left him. Her beautiful green gown reached just below her knees and her eyes sparkled with happiness. This was going to be a perfect night.

James walked to the end of the stairs and offered Lily his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting such a beautiful young lady such as yourself to dinner tonight?" He asked her.

"Why yes, I'd be delighted to have you do so." Lily said while taking his arm.

* * *

Dumbledore had allowed the seventh years a day off as well as a trip to Hogsmeade that night, for, it was their last day at the school anyways. James and Lily had spent the day together roaming the grounds, and now, they were on their way to Hogsmeade.

_I hope tonight is just as perfect as today was. _James thought as he and Lily walked down the main street to the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, here we are, m'lady." he said to her. "Not as romantic as we hoped, but it was either here or..."

"Here's perfect." Lily said as she kissed him on the cheek.

James led Lily into the pub and led her to a table. They ordered their food and ate while quietly whispering romantic things to each other. When they were finished with their dinner, they ordered a gigantic dessert that Sirius could've eaten on his, but Lily and James only finished three-fourths of.

"Would you like me to send this up to the castle for you?" Their waiter asked.

James glanced at Lily who shook her head. "I think we'll be fine." James paid for the dinner and led Lily out to the street.

"Where are we going now?" she asked him.

"You'll see." James led her down the street towards the Shrieking Shack, but before he reached the path that led up to it, he veered them to the right. After another few minutes of walking, he stopped.

Lily, who was behind him, asked where they were. "We," James said, "are at the most perfect spot in all of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts put together."

Lily stared in awe of what lay before her. They were somewhere in a small forest that bordered Hogsmeade. She looked around to see a small brook bubbling over a pile of rocks. There was a grassy knoll with a bench on it. The one thing that astounded her the most was the lights that were flying all of the place. They went in between trees and over the brook, some even hovered above them.

"What are those?" she asked James.

"Fairies."

James led her to the bench where they took a seat. Lily leaned into him and they sat watching the fairies for several minutes before James looked down at her.

"Lily?"

"Mmhmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

James leaned her off of him and dug around in his pocket for a moment. Then, he stood and turned to face her. Lily looked at him and he got down on one knee.

"Lily Evans," James said as he opened the small box that he had gotten from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Lily walked up to the podium as she heard her name called. Even though they were wizards, they still had the traditional graduation for their 'seniors'. They had to wear plain black dress robes and they all recieved diplomas. Only, their diplomas gave them the right to use magic in the outside world and to apparate. Lily looked at James as she took her diploma and smiled. As he smiled back, he clapped and cheered. It was then that he noticed a glint from the sun on her left hand. James' smile grew even bigger as he winked at her. Knowing that he had a while to wait before he was called, he thought back to the night before.

_Flashback to the Night before._

_"Lily Evans," James said as he opened the small box that he had gotten from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"_

_At first, Lily had only stared at him then she looked at the small diamond ring in the box and back at James. He had a smile that was big enough for the cheshire cat to have. She picked up the ring and slid it onto her ring finger._

_"Yes James Potter. I will."_

_James scooped her off the bench and whirled her around, they were both smiling like crazy. James leaned in a kissed her passionately and Lily gladly returned the kiss._

_End of Flashback. _

James smiled to himself, that night had been just as perfect as he had wanted it to be.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, how James proposed to Lily.**

**Please review, it's sad when you've have 264+ hits and only 2 reviews come on!**


	2. Teaser to the Sequel

**A/N: So I decided that I am going to make a sequel to this little oneshot, so here's a teaser for what I've come up with so far...I don't have a real title for it yet....so yea. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

_A Story by -Jeisa-_

_Sequel to the Night Teaser_

Lily twirled around in the mirror. It was perfect. Made out of tulle, satin, and some other materials she didn't know the names of, her eyes twinkled just at the thought of how James' face was going to look when he saw her. She smiled and ran her hands down the bodice. There was no way she was ever going to take it off. Until she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called as she started to take off the gown frantically. Lily knew if it was one of her three bridesmaids, it didn't matter as much, but any one of them would still laugh at her oh-so-bride-in-love ways. At least she wasn't bridezilla...yet.

"Lily!" a voice sounded from the door. "Open up. It's me!" Uh-oh. Lily froze for a moment.

James.


End file.
